


His Butler, Behind Closed Doors

by perfchan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, all I think about is butlers, demon butlers that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is a petulant child no matter what time of day it is. But he is especially so when he hears a certain noise coming from Sebastian's room in the middle of the night. Tiny little drabble because I've been obsessed with Kuroshitsuji lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Behind Closed Doors

“Ahnnn…” Sebastian drags impeccably groomed fingernails down the willing spine. His dulcet murmurings continue, actual words indistinguishable through the door to his quarters. 

Ciel is poised just outside the sealed door, made frozen by the noises he has just heard within. He is dressed in a thin, cotton nightshirt underneath which his bare legs look skinny and pale. He knows he’s rendered even more ridiculous with each of his feet in the slightly too large slippers, but the night is simply too hot for more tasteful pajamas. Attire had not been a consideration, however, whilst striding downstairs to seek Sebastian in an uncharacteristic midnight walk. Ciel’s breath hitches and temper flares when Sebastian’s hushed voice resumes from the other side of the door. 

“Mmmnn….exquisite…”

Without another thought, Ciel twists the knob and violently swings open the door. He blinks, the room is dark with the sole exception of two sets of feline-esque eyes shining out at him. 

“My, my. How entirely unprecedented, for the young master to pay me a visit. And in the middle of the night, no less. Has my master decided that he would prefer a servant’s bed to his own?” the demon innocently asks. 

“Sebastian, stop this indecency at once. I order you to light a candle and pray tell me what on earth you are doing, you..you!” but whatever insult he was poised to hurl died on his tongue as Sebastian deftly lit the small room without disturbing his nighttime companion.

The butler was seated at his desk, upon which a multitude of books was neatly piled. His bed lay untouched, the starchy white sheets gleaming in comparison to the dark butler’s livery Sebastian always wore. He continued to wear the uniform even now, well past midnight, save for his coat which was hung on one of the doors of the open wardrobe. 

Sebastian’s face remained placid as he continued to stroke the perfectly black cat that was curled up in his lap. “May I be so bold as to repeat myself: to what do I owe this unexpected visit?” 

The cat abruptly jumped down from his comfortable perch and began to wind his way around Ciel’s ankles. 

“My master knows I would answer any summons, no matter the hour. Seeking me in the servants’ quarters is quite unbecoming for the Earl of Phantomhive.” Sebastian rises out of the chair, smoothly brushing indiscernible black fur from his thighs before pulling on his gloves. 

“I will do what I please in my own house, Sebastian.” Ciel huffs. “I will have you know that infernal room of mine is horribly stuffy at this hour. I should sooner find sleep in a coffin. And anyway, I need a drink of water.” 

Sebastian is seldom unaffected by his little master, but at night, Ciel’s unabashed displays of childishness could be almost too cute for the demon to tolerate. He conceals his amusement with a deep bow. 

“Very well then, young master. Allow me to fetch you a glass of water. Might I suggest you return to your room? I will be up shortly to tend to the windows in hope of inviting in some cool air.” 

“See that you are quick about it.” Ciel frowns, partly from growing sleepiness, but mostly due to the unseemly urge to sneeze. “I do not recall allowing any cats into the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian. At the very least, exercise some control over the beast!” He lets out a childish yelp (most un-Earl-like) as the cat pauses in rubbing his head over Ciel’s calves to nip at one of his ankles. 

“Ah, but that is the terrible beauty of cats, young master. They are within the control of neither humans nor demons alike.” The butler allows a small hint of wickedness to cross his expression before heading to his task, the black cat silently padding behind him.


End file.
